A really stupid idea
by Olego
Summary: Kevin makes a romantic move. Or was it stupid? Takes place: Between the proposal 2.15 and the wedding 2.16 .


It was such a stupid idea. Kevin looks at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. It's been three nights since he proposed to Scotty and Scotty accepted. Things had been wonderful between them since, with the preparations and all. On Saturday they would pledge their love for each other in front of family and friends, and Kevin couldn't wait. He also knew Scotty felt the same way.

But why the fuck had he come up with this stupid stupid idea?

After Scotty's acceptance they had kissed. Deep, long and tender. Then Kevin had pulled back, still smiling like a fool, and suggested they don't sleep together until their wedding night. Scotty had agreed, it seemed to be a romantic initiative. It's one week. How. Hard. Could. It. Be? He truly was a fool.

Right. Now he was in the bathroom, almost afraid to enter the bedroom because he knew Scotty lay there. In their bed, wearing only his underwear, ready to sleep. Kevin swallowed hard and opened the door.

Scotty didn't even look up from his book when he walked in and over to his side of the bed. He laid down, picking up a book and opened it. He didn't read, not even trying. He could hear Scotty's breath and his tiny shifts in the bed. He lifted his hand and scratched his shoulder. Kevin saw it in the corner of his eye. He wanted nothing more than just pin Scotty down and suck on his shoulder. Or whatever.

--

Kevin was in the bathroom and Scotty laid down in bed. It's the third night of their no-sex-deal. It wasn't as if they needed sex that often, they could easily go days without it. Just laying tight at night, and small kisses, that was enough. But not now. No way in hell.

It had became an obsession for Scotty. He thought about it all the time, wherever he was, even if Kevin wasn't even there. He imagined them doing it every place he went to. Right there in the kitchen, in the walk-in fridge at his job, in his car, in the grocery store and at Nora's. Why not, they had done it in several of those places before.

Scotty pulled the blanket up to his nose, covering his whole body. He then quickly changes it to just reach his belly-button, trying to provoce some kind of invitation from Kevin by showing off his abs. He ruffles his hair a little bit, knowing Kevin is into bed hair. It's suggestive.

He picked up his book and started reading. Kevin enters the room shortly. He doesn't even look at Scotty, and for a second Scotty thinks Kevin isn't as anxious and… _horny_ as he is.

Kevin lays down and picks up a book. Scotty sees in the corner of his eye that Kevin holds the book upside down, establishing that Kevin wants to just as much as he does.

He lifts his hand, slowly. Brings it to his shoulder and gently scratches himself with a slow and sweeping motion. He licks his lips, but continues to _read_.

--

Kevin glances at his book. Oh my god, it's upside down. He's been holding it like this for several minutes, it would reveal him to switch it now. If it keeps holding it like this, however, Scotty might see it and reveal him anyway. Kevin closes the book again and puts it down.

He wants to strike up a conversation, but he has no idea how to start. Scotty turns pages in his book. Maybe he is actually reading.

Kevin reaches out and puts his arm on Scotty's shoulder, and lightly starts to rub it. It's nothing sexual, Kevin assures himself. Scotty doesn't object, so it's all good. Scotty even moves a bit to make room for Kevin's hand.

Kevin's hand focuses on Scotty's neck, like it always does when Kevin wants sex. Scotty again, moves to make better room, but keeps his eyes fixated on the book. Kevin moves himself closer, almost unnoticeable. His other hand starts to rub Scotty's arm.

"Kev." Scotty doesn't look at him when he says it, but he gets the message across.

Kevin slowly withdraws, but is stopped in his action by Scotty. Kevin feels how a firm grip on his wrist leads his hand down on Scotty, but Scotty's eyes are still in the book.

Kevin starts to play with Scotty's shaft, quickly getting a very concrete respons. Kevin realizes that Scotty's eyes are still in the book when he bends over to place his mouth on Scotty's erection. If it hadn't been for the hand in Kevin's hair, he almost would've though that Scotty didn't notice his elegantly performed blow-job.

When Kevin is done and lays down on his side of the bed, he sees the smile on Scotty's face.

"This never happened, did it?" He says.

"Nope." Scotty answers.


End file.
